Un gol a tu corazón
by jacque-kari
Summary: Taichi quiere decirle a Sora que la quiere, pero no sabe cómo. ¿Será sensato seguir los consejos de una niña de nueve años? Lo único cierto en todo esto es que a veces no se necesitan grandes palabras para decirle a otro lo que sentimos, y menos si no eres especialmente bueno con ellas [Taiora inspirado en la canción "Gol a tu corazón"]


**_Disclaimer:_** _Digimon_ es propiedad de **Bandai y Toei Animation,** no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

One-shot inspirado en la canción "Gol a tu corazón" de la teleserie argentina "Cebollitas"

Dedicado a los seguidores de esta pareja y especialmente a su embajadora en el **Foro Proyecto 1-8** : ¡Genee! Porque ustedes no necesitan que sea canon para rescatar la química que existe entre ellos en grandes historias.

* * *

 _ **~ Un gol a tu corazón ~**_

El silencio del parque en el que dos niños estaban era tan absoluto, que el chico de largos y alborotados cabellos castaños temió que su amiga pudiera escuchar su corazón. Lo sentía golpear con tanta fuerza contra el pecho que parecía que iba salírsele en cualquier momento, pero milagrosamente seguía dentro de su cuerpo.

—Ya dime porqué me hiciste venir aquí, Taichi. Nunca te vi tan callado en mi vida, ¿estás enfermo?

El aludido soltó una risita nerviosa.

—No, no, no, nada de eso Sora, estoy bien —soltó de carrerilla al ver que el ceño de la pelirroja comenzaba a fruncirse en señal inequívoca de impaciencia—. Te cité aquí por un buen motivo, créeme.

—Es difícil creerte desde que llevamos casi diez minutos en este lugar y tú no dices nada, baka —contestó ella con gran elocuencia.

—Vale, tienes razón, es que no es fácil decirte lo que te quiero decir, ¿sabes? —Tai se rascó distraídamente la nuca, mirando deliberadamente hacia el suelo.

—No lo sabré si no me lo dices.

—Otra vez tienes razón, es que tú eres la más lista en esta relación.

—¿Relación? —Sora lo observó con curiosidad, con curiosidad y un levísimo carmín en las mejillas; de todos modos Tai no pudo ver ninguna de las dos cosas porque estaba muy ocupado mirando los cordones de sus zapatos y deseando que se lo tragara la tierra, ¿cómo se le había ocurrido decir eso? Resultaba obvio que los nervios lo traicionaban.

—N-no fue eso lo que quise decir.

—Está bien, ¿por qué estás tan nervioso? Mírame, ¿quieres? Así no sentiré que le estoy hablando a la nada.

Taichi asintió con la cabeza antes de alzarla lentamente y mirar a su amiga.

—Bien, lo que yo tengo que decirte es… no vayas a tomártelo a mal, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sólo dilo.

—Bueno, aquí va. Yo… estuve pensando en ti estas semanas.

"¿Pensando en mí?"

Aquellas palabras hicieron que Sora se estremeciera involuntariamente.

—Tú sabes que te quiero, ¿verdad?

Otra vez el carmín bañaba las mejillas de la pelirroja, poniéndolas a tono con su cabello.

Se tomó dos segundos para respirar y contestar.

—Claro. Yo también te quiero, Tai. Eres mi…

Pero Taichi ya estaba negando antes de que ella pudiera acabar la frase, por lo que le tocó pestañear con una expresión confusa hacia él, en espera de una explicación.

—También pensé en que me gusta mucho el fútbol.

La desilusión se asentó en el estómago de la pelirroja.

"¡Tonta, tonta, tonta!" Se dijo mientras apretaba los puños. ¿Qué pensaba? ¿Qué Tai le diría que la quería de "esa manera"?

—Y que a ti también te gusta —prosiguió el castaño sin darse cuenta de la mueca de desilusión pintada en los labios de Sora—. Por eso… sé que tú, de entre todas las chicas, lo entenderás.

—¿Entender qué? —la pelirroja pensó que nunca había entendido menos que en ese momento, ¿qué demonios se proponía Taichi?

—Que yo quiero hacerle un gol a tu corazón.

Sora pestañeó una, dos, tres veces. Taichi siguió conteniendo el aire hasta que no pudo más y tuvo que soltarlo de golpe; ya se estaba poniendo morado. Respiró ruidosamente hasta recobrar el aliento.

La pelirroja seguía mirándolo con una expresión inescrutable mientras trataba de descifrar qué rayos quería decir el castaño con esas palabras tan raras.

Mientras tanto el chico pensaba en que había sido una mala idea seguir el consejo de Hikari, ¡que sólo tenía 9 años, por Dios! ¿Cómo iba saber más de estas cosas que él mismo? La menor lo había descubierto encerrado en la habitación de sus padres viendo películas cursis que casi lo hacían vomitar y le preguntó qué hacía. Hikari no era tonta, por eso no le quedó de otra que confesarle la verdad.

—Tratodeaprenderadeclararlemiamoraunachica —le respondió apresuradamente.

Su hermanita le dedicó una sonrisa que Taichi no supo precisar si se trataba de una de burla o de apoyo; probablemente era una mezcla de ambas.

—Esas películas no te servirán —le dijo con aire solemne—. Si quieres que Sora-san acepte tus sentimientos, será mejor que se lo digas con tus propias palabras.

Taichi decidió pasar por alto el hecho de que la dulce Hikari supiera que estaba hablando de Sora. Además, estuvo de acuerdo con ella, todo lo que decían las personas en las películas sonaba demasiado grandilocuente para él, ni siquiera se veía capaz de decirle te quiero sin temor a que ella lo abofeteara por descarado o algo por el estilo, lo que conociéndola era más que probable.

—¿Algo como qué?

—Yo qué sé, sólo… algo que compartan, unas palabras simples pero que sólo ustedes dos puedan entender.

Ahí Taichi lo supo, ¡el fútbol! Sora y él amaban el fútbol, debía comenzar por eso. Le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla a su hermanita y se fue a su habitación para planear la mejor declaración de amor de su vida; y la primera, dicho sea de paso.

Horas más tarde, pasando por alto el castigo que le había impuesto su madre, tomó el teléfono y le pidió a su amiga que se juntaran en un parque que quedaba cerca de su departamento para después escabullirse como un gato.

Y así llegamos al inicio de esta historia y a las palabras pronunciadas por Taichi que dejaron muda a la pelirroja.

"Yo quiero hacerle un gol a tu corazón"

—¿Sora, estás bien? —preguntó Taichi luego de que el silencio se prolongó más de lo que sus nervios podían soportar.

Sora seguía sin entender lo que el chico pretendía, pero por algún motivo su corazón se había acelerado con esas palabras.

—¿Es alguna especie de broma?

—¿Qué? —ahora el confundido era él—. ¡No!

—¿Entonces…?

Súbitamente recordó una tarde hace un par de semanas en que había ayudado a su madre en la florería. Ella charló por largo rato con una de sus clientas más frecuentes, una vecina que vivía a dos calles. Sora se aburrió casi de inmediato, pero alcanzó a captar las últimas palabras de su conversación cuando oyó algo que atrajo su atención.

—Así es… ¡menudo gol que le han metido a esa chiquilla!

—Bueno, le pasa por hacer cosas de grandes —apostilló la señora Takenouchi.

Medio minuto más tarde, la campanilla de la entrada tintineaba por la salida de aquella mujer y una avergonzada Sora se apresuraba a la parte trasera de la tienda para fingir que no había escuchado nada.

—¿Sora? —insistió Tai al verla con la mirada perdida, incluso agitó una mano frente a sus ojos.

Lo que siguió no se lo esperaba. La chica no sólo reaccionó, sino que dio un paso al frente y lo abofeteó con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡Eres un descarado!

Le tomó un par de segundos dejar de ver los pajaritos girando frente a sus ojos para recomponerse y ver marchar a la chica lejos de él.

—¡No, Sora! ¡Espera!

Corrió tras sus pasos y al verla escurrirse con rapidez, se apresuró dando un par de zancadas más largas de lo normal para sujetarla de la muñeca y frenarla en seco.

¡Lo sabía! Sabía que podía reaccionar de esa manera, golpeándolo, y aun así no lo había visto venir. No entendía nada.

—Perdón, no debí decirlo de ese modo, pero no entiendo porqué estás tan molesta. Tú… ¿no me quieres?

—No digas bobadas, claro que te quiero aunque te comportes como un animal.

—¿Y entonces no podemos olvidarlo y seguir tan amigos como siempre? Te quiero, Sora, pero si tú no me quieres de esa manera está bien.

—¿Por qué sigues diciendo que no te quiero? —preguntó Sora frunciendo el ceño y con un tono entre la confusión y el hastío.

—No digo que no me quieras, digo que no me quieres de esa manera.

—¿De esa manera cómo?

—¡Ah, lo estás haciendo a propósito! —bufó el chico—. Quieres verme avergonzado, ¿no es así? —ahora el molesto era él y la mareada con todo esto era Sora, ¡vaya forma de invertir los papeles!

—¡Claro que no! Sólo quiero entender porqué actúas como un tonto.

—Porque te quiero y no sé cómo lidiar con eso. Vi un montón de películas estúpidas en las que los protagonistas le decían a las mujeres toda clase de cursilerías que yo ni siquiera alcanzaba a entender, por eso…por eso le hice caso a Hikari. Ella dijo que te dijera algo con mis palabras, algo que significara mucho para los dos.

"Yo quiero hacerle un gol a tu corazón"

Las palabras se repitieron con renovada fuerza y un nuevo sentido en la cabeza de Sora. ¿Podría ser…? El rojo se adueñó de su cara y su corazón volvió a latir con demasiada prisa en su pecho.

—Tú… ¿estás tratando de decir que me quieres como un chico quiere a una chica?

—Eso es, Sora. Debí pensar en decirlo de esa manera.

—¿Algo así como para ser novios?

Taichi asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza, le temblaban las rodillas.

—¿Sin hacer cosas de grandes?

—N-no, ni siquiera había pensado en ello —tartamudeó Tai.

Seguidamente una ampolletita se encendió en su cabeza; así que eso era lo que había pensado Sora, con razón estaba tan molesta. La culpa era ineludiblemente de él por ser tan tonto en estas cosas y no hablarle claro desde el principio.

—Ahh —fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a Sora.

Se preguntó si estaría volviéndose loca, no podía ser que hace un minuto se sintiera tan furiosa, con deseos de matar a ese espécimen que era su mejor amigo, y ahora quisiera llenarle la cara de besos por inventarse una forma tan linda y estúpida de decirle que la quería, ¿acaso querer hacer eso era normal, de cualquier forma?

—Ahora que lo entiendes… ¿tú dejarías que hiciera ese gol?

Sora soltó una risa de puros nervios. Luego se detuvo bruscamente para que no pensara que se estaba burlando y asintió con un tímido movimiento de cabeza.

Una enorme sonrisa se extendió en el rostro de Taichi hasta que recordó que ahora venía el beso. Carraspeó un poco incómodo, preguntándose cuál sería la mejor forma de acercarse sin que ella se sintiera acosada y le volara la cara de un nuevo golpe.

Para su suerte, sin embargo, la pelirroja se le adelantó. Sin pensarlo, porque de lo contrario se arrepentiría, se puso en puntas de pie y le plantó un beso en los labios. Fue apenas el torpe choque entre dos bocas que nunca habían besado a otra, no duró más de un segundo, pero fue suficiente para dejarlos en las nubes.

—Yo quiero un poco del amor de Sora —barbotó un aletargado Taichi.

Sora se cubrió la boca con una mano para ahogar la risa que le produjo verle así.

—¡No seas payaso! —lo reprendió después, sólo porque un día sin regañarlo por algo no era un día normal.

—¡Pero tú me besaste! —señaló Taichi, casi acusatoriamente—. ¿Significa eso que serías mi novia?

A la pelirroja no le pasó inadvertida la ilusión que brillaba en los ojos de su mejor amigo. Asintió sin pensarlo, y es que no había nada que pensar.

—Sólo no más analogías raras, ¿está bien? —añadió luego—. Suficiente tenemos con que nos cueste comunicarnos en lenguaje normal.

El castaño no pudo más que reír, dándole la razón. De las cien peleas diarias, más de la mitad se debía a malos entendidos porque él no se sabía explicar bien o porque ella entendía lo que quería entender.

Quizá el consejo de Hikari no había sido tan bueno, pero tampoco tan malo. Al menos ambos se habían dicho que se querían, ¿no? Cualquiera que mirara en ese momento, vería a dos niños entrelazando sus manos por primera vez para caminar de vuelta a casa. Si no era el inicio de un romance lo que se olía en el ambiente, ¿qué otra cosa podría ser?

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Locura de fin de semana. Tal vez no sea la idea más original del mundo, pero fue una de esas ideas que te golpean y te obligan a sentarte en el computador a escribirla hasta que terminas, y como estoy en algo parecido a vacaciones, pues no iba hacerme la difícil, siempre he dicho que hay que aprovechar esos momentos.

Explicaciones varias:

El título no me pertenece, es parte de la canción en la que está inspirada esta historia. Sonará muy infantil, pero esto fue así: Una compañera de mi universidad subió a Facebook la canción "Cebollitas sub-campeón" de la teleserie argentina "Cebollitas" que yo veía cuando niña y me dio nostalgia, así que luego de escucharla me fui a otras canciones y llegué a esta. Simplemente me dije: Awww, sería lindo que Tai le cantara a Sora. Ya ven como terminó.

La expresión "le metieron un gol" se utiliza en mi país para referirse a hombres a los que una mujer les hace creer que el hijo es suyo. Yo la utilicé en sentido inverso, para referirse a una mujer a la que dejan embarazada y luego se van. No creo que esté bien empleada y probablemente cause confusión, pero me hizo gracia escribirla y por eso no la quise cambiar.

La expresión "Yo quiero un poco del amor de Sora" hace referencia al episodio 26 de Digimon Adventure en el que Taichi le dice lo mismo.

Y… ¡eso es todo!

Gracias por leer :)


End file.
